Sonic Screwdriver
The sonic screwdriver — often called the sonic — was a highly versatile tool used by many, but not all, incarnations of the Doctor. The Doctor modified and ostensibly upgraded it over the years, giving it an increasing number of applications. Early versions were used mainly for the picking of locks and for projecting sound so as to, for example, detonate bombs. By the time of the Ninth Doctor, the sonic was able to also be used as a sophisticated scanning device, with medical applications. Subsequent incarnations gave it even wider functionality, such as the ability to hack into computers, provide geolocation and actively defend against some types of assault weapon. All of these incarnations utilised the same software, though they used different cases. For all intents and purposes, the War Doctor's sonic was the same as the Eleventh Doctor's some 400 years later. Versions of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver The First and Second Doctor's sonic One sonic screwdriver, a small, simple device similar to a penlight, used by the First and Second Doctor. It was used by the Eighth Doctor after it was destroyed "centuries ago". He explained how this occurred to his companion Samantha Jones: "It's a Time Lord tool. Time doesn't work the same way for Time Lord tools." *For known uses, see here. The Third Doctor's sonic The Third Doctor's most-used model of the sonic screwdriver was much larger than the one his first and second incarnation used; its elaborately-detailed silver shape featured black and yellow stripes and red trim. It had a removable head which the Doctor would change with others, each performing a different function. *For known uses, see here. Refit used by the Third, Fourth and Fifth Doctor The Third Doctor fitted the head of his sonic screwdriver with a cylindrical black magnet which enabled it to open bolted doors, especially when its polarity was reversed. This refit left the metal mostly unpainted, with a dark red emitter ring. The head of this model could be extended. Before this model was destroyed, its head was repainted twice after the original coat wore off. The Doctor went without a sonic screwdriver for sometime after this model and Nyssa lamented the Fifth Doctor's decision not to replace it. *For known uses, see here. Used by the Sixth Doctor The Sixth Doctor once carried an unspecified replacement model for the sonic screwdriver, but had to leave it tied to the side of a video camera in a dungeon cell in order for it to keep the visual feed disabled. *For known uses, see here. Used from the end of the Seventh Doctor's life Towards the end of his seventh life, the Doctor fished another type of sonic screwdriver from one of the tool kits in the TARDIS. This model looked similar to the screwdriver seen at the end of his fourth incarnation; it was silver with a brass trim ring in the lower grip. The handle resembled the previous sonic screwdrivers with the upper section being able to collapse in similar fashion as a telescope into itself for ease of carrying. At the top, the emitter has a silver ring with a red bullet shape in the centre. This version remained in the Eighth Doctor's use throughout his life. Later, a torch was built into the handle. Once, while suffering from amnesia, the Doctor distracted himself and operated this sonic screwdriver on instinct. *For known uses, see here. After Lucie and Tamsin Later in his eighth incarnation, the Doctor carried a sonic screwdriver with a wooden handle. It had a metallic tip with six prongs that nested a clear diode at the end, which glowed blue when activated. The Doctor claimed that he made this version of the sonic screwdriver to do more than open doors and blow up land mines. It was called a pennywhistle by World War I medics. *For known uses, see here. The War Doctor's sonic At the end of the War Doctor's life, the Doctor used a sonic screwdriver with a simple metallic handle and a red diode at the end. It appeared to be a further upgraded version of the Eighth Doctor's sonic screwdriver adapted for battle. When the War Doctor regenerated, the Doctor discontinued his use of this model *For known uses, see here. The Ninth and Tenth Doctor's sonic The Doctor had yet another screwdriver during his eighth incarnation. This one had a glowing blue diode at one end. Although the Eighth Doctor was known to have used it as well, this model was much more ubiquitous as the model carried by the Ninth Doctor, who used it far less frequently like his previous incarnations had done before. The Tenth Doctor also used this model, as he liked tinkering with technology to make devices he needed. This version was burnt out by accident after the Doctor used it to modify an X-ray output to over 5000%, but had replaced it with a near-identical model. The only visible difference was the colour scheme of the handle. The tenth incarnation had this screwdriver on his person during his regeneration, and was damaged repeatedly afterwards, which led to malfunctions. Despite the damage, the Eleventh Doctor used it to overload technology in an attempt to alert the Atraxi to Prisoner Zero's location. This fried it into useless, charred metal, much to his growing annoyance and anger. *For known uses, see here. After Prisoner Zero After the loss of the sonic screwdriver, the TARDIS gifted the Doctor with this new model. Differing radically from the last due to having "claws" and a green diode, rather than blue, it also had copper plating similar to the control room which had built itself following the TARDIS' crash landing in Leadworth. A psychic interface allowed its user to point it at a target and think of the function they wanted, instead of "settings"; however, it may have been a secondary way of using it. Having been mentioned to be more than sonic, this screwdriver also shot beams of green energy. Retaining ineffectiveness against wood, it also didn't work against Peg Dolls or the Wooden King and Queen. The Doctor considered it embarassing and that "I need to invent a setting for wood." In similar situations, he yelled at it in panic; "Aliens made of wood, you know this was always going to happen!", "Yes, I know it's wood. Get over it!" Oddly, he defended once, "Oi! Don't diss the sonic!" At some point it had an anti-freeze setting. It was destroyed and replaced repeatedly: bitten in half by a sky shark and left behind, given to the Ganger Doctor, or simply fried out from over usage. In the latter instance, a replacement was given to him by Santa Claus. *For known uses, see here. River Song's sonic The Doctor created another screwdriver before River Song's final date with him at the Darillium Singing Towers. This version of the sonic screwdriver had the settings of the Tenth Doctor's model when he met her at the Library along with "dampers" and a "red setting" that allowed it to work without interference from Doctor Moon. The Doctor gave it to River so she would be ready when she met his tenth incarnation in the Library. Unknown to her, this version included a Neural Relay which would save her data ghost for uploading into the main computer of the Library. *For known uses, see here. Paradox's sonic Paradox possessed his own sonic screwdriver, his version had a similar appears to the Tenth Doctor's model, but with four buttons for "dampers", "red settings", "deadlock settings" and "sonic blaster". Related Tools Other Sonic Screwdrivers *A clone of the Second Doctor also possessed a sonic screwdriver, which he used along with the Fourth Doctor's to send Hexford home. *Romana II constructed her own sonic screwdriver. Her version was so impressive, that the Doctor offered to swap sonic screwdrivers with her. She later gave it to the Doctor. Sonic Prodder *The Fifth Doctor had a device called a sonic prodder, although he didn't consider it a tool like "his beloved sonic screwdriver" Molenski Univarius *The Fifth Doctor also kept a Molenski Univarius in the TARDIS for repairs. He described it as a Gallifreyan "Swiss Army knife". While exploring the Axis, he carried it with him and used it in the same fashion as later models of the sonic screwdriver, even using the sonic properties to fend off creatures with sound waves before it ran out of power and was discarded. Sonic Suitcase *The Eighth Doctor, despite having lost his memories, built a device he called a sonic suitcase using eighties technology. Laser Screwdriver *The Master had a similar tool, called a laser screwdriver. Sonic Blaster *Captain Jack Harkness and later River Song had sonic blasters. Sonic Modulator *Using stolen and incomplete UNIT design plans, Toshiko Sato created a sonic modulator. Sonic Pen *Miss Foster had a sonic pen with a design similar to the Tenth Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Sonic Lipstick *The Doctor gave Sarah Jane Smith a sonic lipstick, a similar tool. Laser Spanner *The Doctor mentioned that he once had a laser spanner as well, but Emmeline Pankhurst took it from him. Phonic Disruptor *Mrs Wormwood was in possession of a ring called a phonic disruptor. Sonic Lance *The Sixth Doctor defeated Cybermen using a sonic lance, similar in function to the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor used it as a weapon. Sonic Cane *The Eleventh Doctor used a sonic cane to contact Amy Pond and Rory Williams while they were miniaturised inside the Teselecta and to scan the Teselecta. "Sonic Probe" *While trapped on Apalapucia for thirty-six years, Amy Pond cobbled together a sonic screwdriver from various pieces of technology, although she insisted on calling it a "sonic probe". She later admitted it was a sonic screwdriver. Regular Screwdriver *Jackson Lake carried what is likely the most primitive iteration of the sonic screwdriver. His version was a regular 19th century screwdriver, which he claimed was sonic by virtue of it making a sound when it was struck against a surface. Sonic Gun *Gabriel created a similar device that was made out of guns. Gallery 640px-Doc2Sonic-1-.jpg|First and Second Doctor's Sonic Pertweewithscrewdriver-1-.jpg|Third Doctor's Sonic St--4b32-1-.jpg|Fourth Doctor's Sonic 640px-ChangLooksThroughSonic-1-.jpg|Seventh Doctor's Sonic 8sonic.png|Eighth Doctor's Sonic War_Doctor_sonic-1-.jpg|War Doctor's Sonic Ninth_Doctor_Good_with_Teleports-1-.jpg|Ninth Doctor's Sonic F6VHJMNGFRWQPAM.LARGE-1-.jpg|Tenth Doctor's Sonic 640px-ElevenScrewdriverTHE-1-.jpg|Eleventh Doctor's Sonic Dwtyssrsa.jpg|River Song's Sonic 2701289660_4916c32827_o-1-.jpg|Jonathan Grant's sonic Category:The Doctor's Possessions